EINFACH NUR WEIHNACHTEN
by Stiggur
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten und die Familie sitzt zusammen, wer mehr wissen will muss Lesen *bäh*


****** Anmerkung: Mir gehört hier nix alle Charaktere gehören J.K.R wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mir ja ne Nachricht nach dem Piepton hinterlassen. ******  
  
EINFACH NUR WEIHNACHTEN..  
  
Die Kinder waren mal wieder zu besuch. Es war schon spät und die mittlerweile in die Jahre gekommene Großmutter saß alleine in ihrem Sessel vor dem Kamin mit der Brille auf dem Gesicht mit einem Guten Buch in der hand und war kurz eingenickt. Es war Mitte Dezember der Schnee lag draußen 4 cm hoch und der Wetterbericht ließ nicht hoffen das sich das Wetter in nächster zeit aufheitern würde doch machte es der Großmutter nicht das Geringste aus sie hatte ja ihren Karmin die Bücher und vor allem die Familie. Ihre Kinder waren mittlerweile erwachsen und hatten selbst schon Kinder und dennoch kamen sie jedes Weihnachten mit der ganzen Familie zusammen. Es war jedes Jahr ein Fest alle freuten sich auf die Geschenke, an das Gemütliche zusammen sitzen und die Kinder und die Kind gebliebenen immer auf die Weihnachtliche Geschichte die Jedes Jahr von Großmutter erzählt wurde. Selbst ihr Mann genoss es ihre liebliche stimme zu hören und sich an alte jüngere Zeiten zu erinnern. Er kannte sie ja mittlerweile sein ganzes leben und Liebte sie mehr als alle Reichtümer der Welt zusammen doch jedes mal wenn er sie sah schmerzte es ihn. Es wurde zeit für die Geschichte alle setzten sich in die Bibliothek um die Großmutter alle waren dort die Kinder die Freunde und selbst alte vergessene Freunde Waren anwesend als Die Großmutter lächelnd in die runde schaute bevor sie anfing die Geschichte zu erzählen. "Lasst mich heute Von Harry Potter erzählen und was er damals für mich tat Ja meine lieben ich erinnere mich genauso als wäre es gestern da ich meinen Abschluss auf Hogwarts machte zusammen mit Ronald Weasly und Harry Potter ja ich war einer der wenigen die Harry wirklich kannten für mich war er einfach nur Harry und nicht der Junge der lebte schon im ersten Jahr wurde mir Klar das er für mich immer mehr was als dies Junge. Er war freundlich und immer hatte er ein lächeln für mich übrig wohl war er manchmal auch sauer auf mich doch tat ich alles nur um ihn zu schützen oder weil ich ihn liebte nicht wie einen anderen Mann sondern eher wie einen Bruder denn ich nie hatte. Ja es waren die Letzten Winterferien bevor wir 3hogwarts verließen, Wir hatte das ganze Schloss praktisch für uns alleine mit Ausnahme von Draco Malfoy und seinen ANHANG, dennoch ließen wir uns unseren Letzten Winterferien nicht vermiesen es gab wie jedes Jahr ein Fest für diejenigen die In Hogwarts geblieben sind. Es war spät am Weihnachttag als ich Mit Harry und Ron zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging wir hatten es uns richtig gut gehen lassen im Saal und Selbst Dracos Kommentare über Harry und Rons Pullover die sie jedes Jahr von Mrs Weasly bekommen konnte die Stimmung nicht trüben. WO war ich ach ja im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry Stoppte bevor er durch das Portal in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging Er sagte zu uns beiden So ihr beiden kommt doch mal mit ich möchte euch noch ein letztes Weihnachtsgeschenk geben" Wir folgten ihn wortlos und ließen den Gemeinschaftsraum hinter uns und gingen Hinaus zum See. Es war eine Klare Nacht draußen war es tierisch kalt doch schien es uns an diesem abend überhaupt nichts aus zumachen. "so ihr beiden schlißt bitte einmal die Kurz die Augen" Was wir beide natürlich taten. Als wir sie wieder aufmachten hatte Harry etwas schwach leuchtendes in der hand etwas unscheinbares und dennoch war ich wie angezogen denn Harry Hielt es etwas höher " Dies meine Beiden Freunde ist Ein Kleiner Stern er ist ein Magischer Stern ich hab ihn selbst entwickelt, Er gehört euch er wird euch immer euren weg zu eurem Ziel zeigen wo immer ihr sein werdet und mich wird er an die Beiden besten Freunde erinnern die ich jemals hatte" Er ging auf mich und Ron zu und legte den Stern in unsere Hände "So ihr beides nun lasst ihn los" Wir ließen los und er schwirrte hoch gen Himmel und verschwand und kurze zeit später sahen wir ihn wieder Er leuchtet fern am Himmel es war der schönste Stern den Wir je gesehen hatten. Doch war diese Nacht die letzte Nacht für unseren Besten Freund. Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte fand ich einen Zettel auf meiner Nachtkonsole  
  
"Liebe Hermine Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir das jetzt sagen soll. Wenn du diesen Zettel findest bin ich schon sehr weit weg von euch beiden. Ich habe aufgegeben Ich habe vor langer zeit sterben sollen zusammen mit meiner Mutter und Meinem Vater dennoch bin ich dankbar das ich meine Zeit auch wenn es nur 7 Jahre gewesen sind mit euch verbringen durfte. Warum ich gegangen bin das kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht sagen vieleicht abwe auch niemals. Nur eins das weiß ich ganz gewiss Hermine ICH habe mich vor sehr sehr langer zeit in dich verliebt doch gehört dein Herz einem anderem und das macht mich so froh das ich ruhig meiner Wege gehen kann. Also Herm pass gut auf Dich und unseren Kleinen Ron auf ich werde euch vermissen und tut mir 2 kleine gefallen 1. Sucht bitte nicht nach mir denn es ist sinn los 2. Legt bitte jedes Weihnachten an eurem Kamin eine schale mit Keksen und ein Paar Fotos von euch hin. Auch wenn ihr vielleicht denk er wird nie kommen so bedenkt das ich immer bei euch seihen werde im tiefsten herzen,  
  
Alles Liebe  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Wir sahen ihn bis heute nie wieder wir Suchten ihn jedes Jahr zu Weihnachtszeit aber gefunden haben wir ihn bis heute nicht und die Kekse mit den Schüsseln und den Fotos waren jedes Jahr verschwunden. Also meine Lieben denkt an eure freunde. Ach ja was er für mich tat? Er brachte mich mit meiner Großen liebe zusammen und das verdanke ich nur ihm denn wer er damals nicht gegangen und hätte er mir das nicht an den kopf geworfen wäre ich bis heute nicht mit Ron zusammen nicht war Schatz?" Ron lächelte sie kurz an und ging dann zum Fenster Hermine tat es ihm gleich und umarmte ihn von hinten "Wir sind alt geworden Ron?" "Nein liebes wir sind innerlich sehr jung", Sagte Ron und schniegelte sich an sie alle anwesenden Schauten sie an und gingen ohne ein Wort zu sagen aus der Bibliothek " Sieh da Dort ist unser Stern, Was meinst macht Harry gerade?" Sie zeigte mit denn Fingern auf den Hell goldenen Stern "Ich weiß es nicht aber ich denke er ist glücklich" Beide fuhren zusammen als sie einen Gesang hörten der so schön war und gleichzeitig so traurig war das man dachte die Sonne würde nimmer scheinen. Unten an einem Baum stand ein alter Mann in einem weiten umhang der die beiden Anschaute. "Herm sieh da?" Ron zeigte auf denn Mann der dort unten stand " Harry" Der Gesang wurde immer lauter und immer fröhlicher. Nun Kamm der Mann auf das Haus zu und Hermine rannte nach unten und machte denn Mann die Türe auf und es war tatsächlich Harry "Ja ihr Beiden ich bin Glücklich." Und er umarmte seine Freunde. 


End file.
